


Grassy fields, deep forests and sandy beaches. A holiday for all.

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Slick as Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha showki, omega kyun, some light breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Liking an alpha's smell? Not uncommon.Unless you're an alpha yourself, that is.





	Grassy fields, deep forests and sandy beaches. A holiday for all.

“Hyung?” Changkyun stills at the door, watching Hyunwoo turn his body around, caught like a deer in the headlights.

“Don’t tell Ki” Hyunwoo murmurs, in that low, raspy voice of his. Changkyun can smell him, the coconut and the slightly sandy odour, the whole rooms smells of it, Kihyun’s smell almost gone.

“Can I watch?” Changkyun says instead, walking to the edge of the bed. They have a lot of time until Kihyun gets back home. “I won’t tell.”

Hyunwoo hums, a deep throaty sound that makes Changkyun’s cock twitch inside his boxers. But he knows he’s not invited to participate, this time he’s just a guest.

Hyunwoo turns on his stomach again, his face buried in the pillow and Changkyun realizes he’s lying on Kihyun’s side, on Kihyun’s pillow. Hyunwoo’s hips start moving slowly, picking up from where he was before Changkyun stepped in. Under his pelvis, there’s a fleece blanket, one of the many they have around the house and Changkyun knows that Hyunwoo shouldn’t be the one touching it, but he looks so hot doing so, rutting down the bed like this, his face hidden between his arms.

“You like Kihyun hyung’s smell” Changkyun says, more to himself than anything and Hyunwoo stops moving, letting out a deep exhale followed by a soft moan. He doesn’t have to see that Hyunwoo has soiled the blanket and his own clothes. He can smell it clearly.

“Fuck” Hyunwoo whispers, “I do”.

It remains their little secret, although Changkyun almost slips at times, almost tells Kihyun why the windows are always open when he gets back home and why he doesn’t keep all of his blankets in his room. “It’s getting chilly, Hyunwoo hyung gets cold sometimes.” He justifies and his alpha gives him a weird look.

His other alpha, on the other hand, gets too horny and at the same time too ashamed about getting off on another alpha’s smell. Changkyun slowly talks him out of it, because Kihyun hyung is open minded and he knows that chances are, he’s gonna enjoy that.

Kihyun works full time so he’s out of the house the most. Hyunwoo works from home, so his outings are usually for grocery shopping and the gym while Changkyun has classes and works only at the weekends. So they have a lot of time to themselves, messing around.

The blankets started as a thing between him and Kihyun. The alpha bought them, cuddled them for some time until they reeked of him, then gave them to Changkyun to use when he was away. Kihyun’s smell was always calming, cedar and chamomile, bold and soft at the same time, with some underlining sweetness. It helped Changkyun at the start of his heats, before Hyunwoo or Kihyun could tend to him, or simply when he wanted to sleep, relax or let out some steam by himself.

Hyunwoo was known for lasting long, taking care of Changkyun for whole nights and the mornings after when the omega was in heat. He never lasted long on Kihyun’s smell, every time Changkyun watched him it was over as soon as it started, like a guilty kid stealing cookies in the middle of the night and eating as fast as he can.

The more it happened, those little sessions, the more Changkyun wanted, wanted to be let inside that small world Hyunwoo had created for himself, that world where it smells of wood and tea and alphas could get off to each other without society shaming them for it.

It starts with a little touch, Changkyun’s hand on Hyunwoo’s back, timidly, just placed there as his hyung was humping the little blanket, moaning Kihyun’s name under his breath. And Changkyun has seen Hyunwoo and Kihyun making out so many times, kissing, grabbing, biting each other that he never thought the sigh of Hyunwoo like this could turn him on too much. One hand is placed on Hyunwoo’s back, the other on Changkyun’s own crotch and maybe Hyunwoo eventually learns to take it slow, enjoy himself while at it because their little sessions start getting longer and longer.

Changkyun knows Kihyun can sense that something is off. “Were you fucking the whole day?” he asks when he comes back and the house smells like sex, like coconut and sand and fresh grass and honey. Changkyun shrugs with a smirk. It’s not that unbelievable. Kihyun only asks to be invited to the fun next time.

“Do you ever wish Kihyun hyung would knot you?” Changkyun asks, riding Hyunwoo, once again on Kihyun’s side of the bed while the alpha is away at some business dinner. He feels Hyunwoo’s fingers digging into his calves. He leans down to whisper into his ear. “Do you ever watch him fucking me and wish you were at my place?”

Hyunwoo’s chest heaves as he thrusts up into Changkyun, his mouth half open and his eyes on his omega. He doesn’t answer, but Changkyun can feel him throbbing, can feel him losing his rhythm when he turns his head to catch Kihyun’s smell on the pillows. So Changkyun arches on him, pulls his hair and kisses the tips of his ears, mouths on his scent gland, feeling the vibrations of Hyunwoo’s each and every deep and aching moan.

“You should tell him hyung” he whispers, pepping kisses up Hyunwoo’s throat, his cock dripping precum, “tell him you want him to fuck you like he fucks me, mark you up.” Changkyun’s hand trails down, slim fingers wrapping around the base of Hyunwoo’s neck, pressing on his arteries, “he’ll like that, hyung, Kihyun hyung will so like that, I promise.”

Hyunwoo comes inside him the moment Changkyun lets him take a breath, comes so much it drips down Changkyun’s thighs and on the sheets and it smells delicious, so much that Changkyun doesn’t even have to touch himself, cumming just from the feeling of Hyunwoo’s knot and the image of his alphas fucking each other behind his eyelids.

“I’ll tell him” Hyunwoo croaks weakly, still inside him, “I’ve decided I’ll tell him.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t manage to tell Kihyun. Changkyun had a feeling the scene would inevitably play out like this, on a warm afternoon that Hyunwoo is grinding down against a blanket, one that Kihyun was cuddling the whole night and with Changkyun at the edge of the bed, slowly palming himself. They don’t hear the door getting unlocked and they don’t hear Kihyun’s steps until it’s too late. But from that point and on, there is no going back.

There is nothing for some breathes, no sound, no movement, Kihyun standing still at the door, in the same way Changkyun did some months ago.

“I” Kihyun leaves his briefcase on the floor, “my rut started and I” he sniffs the air and stares at Hyunwoo who’s curled on his side on the bed “and I came home earlier.”

“Great” Hyunwoo clears his throat, holding the one end of the little fleece blanked in his balled fists, the other between his legs. Alphas can’t smell each other that well, but it’s so obvious that it can’t go unnoticed by Kihyun.

“Is there something wrong?” Kihyun takes his blazer off, his tie, leaving them on a chair before he steps closer to them until he’s above Hyunwoo’s body. “Is there something wrong, baby?” He caresses Hyunwoo’s hair, obviously concerned.

Changkyun’s patience is running thin and his cock is getting hard.

“He gets off on your smell” he rats Hyunwoo out, “can’t blame him” he chuckles as Hyunwoo gives him the stinky eye.

“Is that so” Kihyun sits on the edge of the bed, placing a palm on Hyunwoo’s cheek, “is that why the house smells more you than Kyun? I thought I was going crazy.” He dips to press his lips on Hyunwoo’s softly, but the hand trailing down Hyunwoo’s back stops and grips his ass, hard.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you from the start” Hyunwoo mutters, obviously painfully hard, “I can make up for it.”

“Will you show me what you do when I’m away, then?” Kihyun kneads the flesh of Hyunwoo’s ass only for a moment before he lands a slap on the back of his thighs. Hyunwoo hums in response, the lightest of blush adoring his cheeks.

Kihyun was always the perfect alpha in Changkyun’s eyes, maybe not the perfect human, but he definitely knew how to handle his omega. Changkyun was sure he knew how to handle his alpha too, instinctively.

“Ki” Changkyun whines, “Kihyunnie hyung” he’s already so hard and oozing, “take care of me”. He lifts his hands and Kihyun pulls him on his lap.

Hyunwoo next to them is humping his blanket, moaning so low it sounds like ragged breathes.

“You’ve been helping Hyunwoo hyung with this?” Kihyun asks, putting his hand inside the back of Changkyun’s boxers, feeling how wet he is, “Tell me how.”

“Sometimes I just watched him” Changkyun grinds down on Kihyun’s lap, “he loves being watched, like now”.

“And other times?” Kihyun brings a finger into Changkyun’s mouth, makes him taste his own sweet slick, his other hand on Hyunwoo’s back, pushing him down on the mattress, making him rut against the bed with more urgency.

“I rode him” Changkyun gets his hands on Kihyun’s cock above his slacks, rock hard already, “he lied on your pillow and moaned thinking of you.”

“What was he thinking about me?” Kihyun unbuttons his pants, letting Changkyun unzip them and take his member out.

“He was thinking of you fucking him like you fuck me” Changkyun smirks, listening to Hyunwoo’s full blown moans, “marking him” Hyunwoo sputters curses, a trails of precum on the blanket at the place he thrusts up and down.

Kihyun bites Changkyun neck, bites down hard enough for the skin to break, just the way Changkyun likes it and he almost comes on the spot, his hands on his alpha’s cock and two fingers toying with his hole. But he paces himself, almost sure he’s getting a good fat knotting later in the night.

“Do you want my cock, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asks, Hyunwoo’s answer a broken moan, “do you want it to fill your mouth?” He pulls down Hyunwoo’s underwear, just enough for his asscheeks to be out, “do you want it to fill your ass? Feel me cumming in you?

“Fuck yes” Hyunwoo replies, sweat dripping down his body, “fuck yes, Ki, do you even know how good you smell?”

“I have a vague idea” Kihyun laughs, patting Changkyun’s legs, “up, baby, let’s fill our alpha up.”

Hyunwoo stop moving and looks at them, looks at Kihyun, his thick cock peeking out of his pants and at Changkyun, flustered inside his underwear.

“Give him something to lick on” Kihyun tells Changkyun, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Hyunwoo?”

“Anything” Hyunwoo mewls, “I’ll take anything you give me.”

Changkyun climbs on the head of the bed, his back on the wall, his butt on the pillows, his legs open right in front of Hyunwoo’s face. He keeps his boxers on, they are already ruined already. And Hyunwoo, like he’s done countless times before, licks eagerly the treat before him.

Kihyun gets on the bed too keeping all of the clothes his wearing on, his cock growing heavy. He straddles the back of Hyunwoo’s thighs and presses his palms all over his back, Hyunwoo’s gorgeous, wide back.

“Do I smell good?” He asks, Hyunwoo making a small sound, his mouth still on Changkyun, “tell me, use your words” Kihyun leans down, his chest on Hyunwoo’s back and his mouth on Hyunwoo’s throat, right above Hyunwoo’s scent gland.

“So good, so fucking good” Hyunwoo whimpers and Changkyun watches how he lifts his hips up, grinds his ass on Kihyun’s front, watches how Kihyun doesn’t miss the subtle motion. “Good, so good” Hyunwoo keeps crying out and Changkyun pulls his hair to press his face closer, put him to work again.

Kihyun, with his whole body flat on Hyunwoo’s thrusts down once, twice, checking how it feels, how it feels to have a big sturdy body against him. He looks at Changkyun only for a moment and the room smells like a whole damn forest. Kihyun bites down Hyunwoo’s scent gland while thrusting a slicked finger inside him.

They’ve never heard Hyunwoo scream so loud while coming before.

Hyunwoo falls on the bed exhausted, Changkyun’s and Kihyun’s erections still in need of attention. But Changkyun isn’t afraid he’ll be left like this, not even for a moment. He knows Hyunwoo can go a long way again and after all, Kihyun’s rut has just started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
